User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!/Episode Archive/Show 1/Episode 6
Episode 6/Show One *Sorry, but on the finale, the old contestants vote for the winner! But feel free to leave comments about the show and characters here!--Game-fanatic 01:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *:O Iggy gone loco, man. And I am predicting you're gonna make Iggy win. =' --★ Blanky 22:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *IGGY MUST WIN!!!!! - I mean, uh, *thinks of an excuse*....We will have to see....BUT SERIOUSLY, IGGY ROCKS, RIGHT?!?! - Not to point out favorites, or anything....--Game-fanatic 22:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Well, it's your show. :O I am actually kinda equal with my like of Iggy and Jenny. Do excuse teh fact that I voted Jenny last episode. I started liking her after MySims Agents. *shifty eyes* So...uh...when is teh next episode? Are you gonna be waitin' for lots of people to comment or sumthin'? --★ Blanky 22:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Most likely. I've notified that candy-coated-cousin of yours, SugarCandySin, so I should get sumtin' from him, and, uh, then I'll tell others.--Game-fanatic 23:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *You have been acquainted with Candyman? :O --★ Blanky 23:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, awhile ago.--Game-fanatic 23:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC} *Uh uh uh uh for teh next week banner, do you want the contestants in it, or just putting Morcubus is fine? --★ Blanky 01:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, I think it be in my message. But, I don't want to make you have to change the banner ALL the time. So, could you make it like the MySims Reality! ad, just a little wider, and not saying "CLICK HERE", if it's not too much of a hassle.--Game-fanatic 01:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *You mean you just want Matt in it and teh sparkly stuff? o.o No banner change depending on teh episode? --★ Blanky 01:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Well, isn't it a lot of work to change all the time and make a new one all the time?!--Game-fanatic 02:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...not really. --★ Blanky 02:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Well...then...uh, we could make it decorated for "Morcubus' Revenge!" - or sumtin'. But it has to say "MySims Reality!" on it.--Game-fanatic 15:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Er, okay. It is not that much of a deal to switch banners around each episode, since it's not like you update MySims Reality! everyday or anythin'. o.o :Um, I think you should put all of the shows in order on one page for each episode, by teh way. 'Cuz like, you need to put the talk page somewhere, right? o.o --★ Blanky 18:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Well, I don't think the talk page should be archived or anythin' 'cuz it's only used for me to look at and tally votes with pretty much.--Game-fanatic 18:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Iggy is so gonna win, but I want Jenny to win *Well, you could just put teh individual sections for each show in each show's archive page. Like...uh...for example, you could copy the section with the Show One votes on this talk page and copy it over to the talk page of the archived Show One. If you know what I meanz. --★ Blanky 00:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *Awesome show today. Hope for the finale. :) I wonder whether Igs or Jenny will win. Iggy is totally funny. But Jenny is too. I'd be fine with either of them. --Leafman 00:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, I suppose I could do that. - Yeah, I will. And anonymous user, I'm gonna try to be as fair as possible with the votes on the finale, I'll make it who each contestant would naturally vote for. (I can figure this out by what they say, and their interests)--Game-fanatic 01:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *Eh, I predict Edwin's gonna vote for Jenny to stay, since Iggy took his spot on the show. In fact, when I think of it, most of the contestants are gonna vote for Jenny to stay. XD But, since Iggy is so loved by the producer and the audience, some of the votes might get rigged... *shifty eyes* Just kidding, but you never know...-- 02:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Iggy shall die( or at least get voted off) *DIE?! Whoa there, pal...don't you think you're exaggerating a bit there...? O_o --Leafman 20:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *I WAS JOKING! NO ONE EVER DOES THIS TO MORCUBUS OR DR. F!!!! *IT......MOST.....WIN......IGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pleasee!!! he so COOL and CRAZY, man, vote for HIM *Nah I never even met him in My Sims.Morcubus and Dr. F ROCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Well, judging by Game-fanatic's user page, and knowing that he totally manipulates this show (and even Matt himself), I think it's likely that Iggy's gonna win. But you never know, I guess... I'd be fine with either Iggy or Jenny, like I said before. --Leafman 22:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *ARE U CRAZY! I now I am! Without Jenny you wouldn't be able to defeat the (awsome) evil Morcubus *How? All she does is sit behind that reception desk and write fanfics about herself and Captain Argon being married... --Leafman 01:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *SHE TELLS YOU ABOUT THE WILL READING AND GOT YOU DISPACTH MISSONS!!!! *Thanks, the finale will be up soon!--Game-fanatic 16:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC)